pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Celia Mae
Celia Mae is Mike Wazowski's Gorgon-Cyclops-Medusa-like girlfriend in Monsters, Inc.. She is the receptionist at Monsters, Inc.. That means she takes calls by monsters and may click buttons for monster voicemail. Celia often calls Mike "Googly Bear" and "Googley Woogley" calls Sulley "Sulley-Wulley", Mike often calls her "Schmoopsie-poo" and Sulley, in return, calls her "Celia-Weelia". The snakes that make up her hair have a mind of their own; they make chirping noises when they're happy, rattle and hiss when they're mad, and they express fear when Celia thinks about getting a haircut (to which Mike respectfully objects, thus relieving them). Celia's dress is slick, sleeveless, green, with a scale print design, and has blueish-green puffy collar. She has a single aquamarine blue eye. Celia has one thing in common with her boyfriend: they both have one eye. Their eyes are also of similar colors. ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Celia is celebrating her birthday, so Mike invites her to a Japanese restaurant called Harryhausen's (named in honor of legendary stop motion animator Ray Harryhausen), but due to Boo being in the restaurant, the place is contaminated by the CDA. One device that is made to make a large dome that would get rid of fatal germs, but could harm people without CDA armor, which is why Celia comes back to work the next day with serious injuries, and has a white cone/protector around her neck. She is initially upset with Mike, and she complains about how the date was ruined, but when she sees Mike in danger of being captured by Randall for devious purposes, and when Mike reassures his love for her, she saves Mike by subduing Randall with a crowd after she feign-announces him breaking the all-time scare record. She is seen again at the end of the film, having fully recovered and made amends with Mike, and tells him that a box full of magazines has just arrived. Both she and Mike are surprised to see that Mike has made the cover of the magazine. She kisses him and her hair (snakes) tickles his face. Mike seemed to enjoy the tickling and kissing from Celia and her snakes. The year before the film takes place, she and Mike are supposed to have won the 7-legged race at the year's company picnic. She also appears in the company play ''Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me that stars her boyfriend, who has also written, directed, and produced the play. ''Monsters University'' While Celia is absent from the prequel, a picture of her is seen along with a first love letter to Mike towards the end of the film. This could imply that Mike first fell in love with Celia when he and Sulley started working at Monsters, Inc. after being kicked out of MU. Trivia *Celia's name may be a play on the word "Cecaelia." It might also refer to Scylla, a monster in Greek mythology known for snatching up those who strayed too close to her with mouths attached to tentacle-like limbs (somewhat like Celia's snakes). *According to the book ''Monsters Inc.: The Essential Guide, ''the five snakes serving as Celia's "hair" are named Amelia, Bobelia, Ophelia, Cordelia, and Madge. *Celia's age, according to the handbook, is probably 24. Mike might also be 24. Quotes Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Monsters University Characters